Atum
|ja_kanji = アトゥム神 |user = Telence T. D'Arby |namesake = (Egyptian god) |type = Close-Range Stand |gender = |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = D |speed = C |range = D |persistence = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of Telence T. D'Arby, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description Atum resembles a humanoid robot with Telence's athletic build, and, in a similar nature to The World and Cream, is decorated with heart motifs on its body. On its face are Telence's initials, along with what appears to resemble a breathing apparatus. The apparatus has two nozzles that periodically spray out steam. In both the colored manga and anime, it is presented as having a white body with purple/pink hearts decorations and black articulations. This Stand represents the Egyptian deity . Abilities Atum is, like Osiris, a threatening Stand to face because of its ability to steal souls and read minds. However, it is held back by Telence's over-reliance on its power. Thus, its user was easily defeated by Joseph and Jotaro. Soul Steal Much like his brother's Stand, Osiris, Atum's primary ability allows Telence to steal souls from someone who has recognized defeatChapter 229, D'Arby the Player (3) in a game, which Telence typically uses in video games. Like Osiris, the victims must pledge their souls first, but Atum is subtle enough to partially grab hold of the soul from someone taken by surprise. In one instance, it was able to grip Jotaro's soul without being able to steal it when Telence guessed a punch correctly. In theory, Atum is then free to attack the associated body part but was never seen doing so. Stolen souls are put inside specially-made dolls from Telence himself, and he, too, is free to gamble and release the souls under his control.Chapter 237, D'Arby the Player (11) Binary Soul Reading Atum's second ability enables Telence to read souls.Chapter 235, D'Arby the Player (9) In effect, he psychically asks a nearby person's souls a yes or no question which the soul is obliged to answer, unbeknownst to the one being read, allowing Telence to secretly guess someone's intent.Chapter 236, D'Arby the Player (10) Atum visualizes a person as if through an infrared detector when reading souls and if the person lies, the color of their aura changes, allowing him to determine that they are lying. When Atum detects a "Yes", the subject's aura flares up; when it detects a "No", the subject's aura points vertically.Chapter 236: D'Arby the Player (10) p.10Chapter 237: D'Arby the Player (11) p.9 Telence is also free to examine several people at once although he may forget about them. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= AtumStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Ttdarbystand.png|Atum makes its appearance Atum.png|Atum and its master, Telence Atum close up.png|Close up of Atum's face Atumparry.png|Catching Star Platinum's punch Atum taking Kakyoin's soul.png|Creating a doll from Kakyoin's soul Atum's sight on Jotaro.png|Atum detecting Jotaro's aura for any lies Atum baseball.png|Atum's appearance in "Oh That's A Baseball!!" |-| Anime= Atum closeup.png|Atum makes its appearance Telence Atum.png|Atum and its master, Telence Atum eyes.png|Close up of Atum's face Atum catching SP.png|Catching Star Platinum's punch Atum Jotaro arm.png|Atum's hand assimilates into Jotaro's arm Atum invigorated.png|Steam shoots out of Atum's nozzles Atum Kakyoin doll.png|Creating a doll from Kakyoin's soul Atum aura vision.png|Atum detecting Jotaro's aura for any lies Atum baseball team.png|Atum's appearance in "Oh That's A Baseball!!" Horus Atum silhouette.png|Atum and Horus' silhouettes from JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Atum stats.png|Atum's stats |-| Other= Spriteatum.PNG|A character from "Ah! That's Baseball" based on Atum in Heritage for the Future Atumsfc.png|Atum fights the Crusaders (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Trivia *The noise Atum produces in the anime reappears in Golden Wind as a motif in the theme of Purple Haze and Pannacotta Fugo. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands